The Prime Minister's Daughter
by MyahLyah
Summary: Tiana of Giodonia had dreams of being a world class chef, yet her Prime Minister of a father had other plans and arranged her to be married to the laziest, arrogant, no count philandering prince of all the tri-kingdoms. Prince Naveen. He makes her blood for all the wrong reasons. There is no way she will ever fall for the likes of him, right? Chap 5 is up!
1. The Arrangement

The Prime Minister's Daughter

The Arrangement

Tiana Adalyn Onyango is the daughter

of the powerful Prime Minister of Giodonia, Hamidi Jamison Onyango and Eudora Dawynia Onyango. Life has been fairly easy for the young girl who despite following everything her parents asked her to do, still had huge shoes to fill when it came to accomplishments of her parents. She spent most of her life in her mother's home country the United States of America in New Orleans, Louisiana with her grandmother Adalyn, who she inherited her love of food from. During the summer instead of going off on holidays with her other peers, she would travel the world to find the best and unique dishes to add into her culinary journal. Which got her to meet amazing people along the way. It was always a thrill to join the cooks instead of watching them in creating their art. But none could top the way her grandmother prepared meals who was quite impressed with her granddaughter.

Her father wasn't so impressed as he would rather have his daughter marry an upper class man who will shower her with the best of everything while she sits pretty for the rest of her life. He valued education like the next parent, but since she was his daughter he wanted her to be taken care of. Which explained tonight's dinner with the king and queen of Maldonia.

At this very moment Tiana just finished tonight's dinner in which was meant for six instead of the usual three. She was excited for the guests trying her creations with the help of the cooks in the kitchen, but of course there were concerns from the other cooks themselves.

"You should hurry to your room!" One of the female cooks warned. "You remember how Master Onyango behaved when he caught you in here with us cooks before!"

Tiana placed the spoon aside and rolled her eyes at the memory. "Alright! I'll leave but do not add anything in my food! I'll know!" She warned before leaving the kitchen.

As she started up the stairs, she heard a whistle and turned back to see an over confident prince with a cocky smirk looking up at her.

"You look awful!" Naveen said, wearing his formal Maldonian uniform. "Where did you come from, a chicken coop?"

Tiana gave him a glare before storming up the stairs.

Naveen tilt his head to the side while watching her hips effortlessly sway side to side. "Well, at least your derriere looks good from here!" He teased and soon heard the door slam. He got a chuckle out of it before walking into the dining room where his parents sat at the table.

"They're still not here?" Naveen asked his parent by the doorway.

Kabir sternly looked over at his son. "Naveen, have a seat this instant!"

"I don't know why we're even here anyway...," Naveen walked toward the window to glance out at the garden. "There's nothing to do here!"

"I am sure that will all change shortly," Prime Minister Hamidi came in with a grin. "My wife and daughter will be down shortly. He extended his hand to the prince, "It's nice to see you again, Naveen. You grew up."

"Not quite," Kabir mumbled, walking over to shake the Prime Minister's hand. "My son is interested in the parties your country is famous for having!"

"There will be a huge celebration tonight," the Prime Minister promised.

Naveen's eyes lit up. "Really? Where?" He asked just as Eudora and Tiana stepped into the room.

"My apologies for our tardiness!"

The prince turned to see Eudora and just as he was about to look elsewhere, he spotted Tiana in a crème coloured dress, it fitted her like a glove and her hair in a neat ballerina bun with a water lily barrette completing her look. His mouth hung open while staring in awestruck caused some laughter from the adults.

"My son has never been this obvious without speaking!" Nagina teased.

Tiana herself felt a little embarrassed but couldn't save the prince. Not after him mocking her appearance moments earlier. "I certainly don't look like I came from a chicken coop."

Naveen gave her an apologetic grin that caused her to roll her eyes.

"Tiana!" Eudora exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Son, why don't you assist Tiana to her seat?" Kabir suggested.

Naveen sighed before walking over to the girl and extended his arm out for her to take.

When she did take it the prince helped her to a seat beside to his and didn't bother to start any conversation with him. This drug out during the entrée, main course and dessert. She felt that there was nothing to say to the arrogant prince and couldn't wait until dinner was over.

"Tiana, Naveen," Hamidi began with a nod to the King of Maldonia.

"Yes, Naveen, Tiana there is a reason why our families are here together..." Kabir began.

"Tiana you are seventeen years old and old enough to begin a new life of adventure!" Hamidi added

Tiana smiled. "So you agree with me going to culinary school in London?"

The Prime Minister gave a look of disapproval. "Culinary school? God no! I am talking about marriage!"

She frowned. "Marriage?"

Kabir decided to chime in "Yes, to my son of course!"

"What?" Both Tiana and Naveen exclaimed out loud.

"We have agreed that a marriage between you two will not only be a perfect match for you both, but create a solid alliance with Maldonia and Giodonia!" Kabir announced.

Tiana felt sick in the stomach and was about to stand up and leave when she felt her mother's hand on hers under the table.

"Babycakes...,"

She couldn't leave. It would embarrass her family and as an obedient daughter she had to remain seated. Naveen on the other hand wasn't as compliant. "Marriage? Is that what you four set up to happen? I'm eighteen years old! I can't be tied down right now! Especially not to some dull Prime Minister's daughter!"

Tiana frowned. "You're not exactly a Romeo yourself you arrogant pig!"

Nagina gasped while Eudora shut her eyes.

Both Kabir and Hamidi chuckled.

"Those two are definitely perfect," the king said.

The Prime Minister laughed. "Why haven't we agreed on this sooner?"

"I would marry a frog before I'll ever marry you!" Tiana spat at the prince.

Naveen raised a brow. "Wow, a frog? I'd rather marry myself before I have you marry me!"

That ticked Tiana so much that she rose from her seat and stormed out of the room, outside in the garden. Being around Naveen was worse than any lecture her parents ever gave to her. A marriage to the prince would mean an execution sentence to her life as a chef that would eventfully turn into her having her own restaurant.

"Tiana."

She heard Naveen softly call her name as he stepped outside.

"I want to apologize for my behavior."

She rolled her eyes, not convinced. "What do you want?" Refusing to look at him.

"I already told you. To apologize," he stepped beside her, looking out at the fountain before. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Yep." She didn't want to be bothered.

Naveen snorted. "Is that all I'm going to get from you is a yep?"

"Yep."

Naveen noticed the tone in her voice for the first time. "You have an interesting sound in your accent. You're obviously from here, but I could also hear a little—

"New Orleans. I grew up in New Orleans," she answered without returning his obvious glances.

"New Orleans!" Naveen was impressed and thought, 'Perhaps she isn't a stick in the mud after all.' "One of my favourite dream cities to visit someday."

She rolled her eyes and mentally said, 'Give me a break!'

Naveen looked up at the stars and sighed. This marriage could be beneficial for him and get his father off his back while also having a nice little thing like Tiana in his arm. So in his most romantic voice and charming grin, he bowed in a princely manner. "I'd really like to start over with...us."

Tiana looked at him in disbelief. "What's to start with? You don't like me and I don't like you."

Naveen smirked. "Talk about putting words into my mouth. I've never mentioned anything about not liking you. As a matter of fact I actually do like you. Even enough to ask you to marry me."

She looked him up and down. "Are you serious?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders with arrogance, knowing she will of course accept his proposal. "Yes. I am irresistible! A perfect catch for any woman and I will guarantee to be the best lover you've ever have." He wiggled his brows. "I've got references."

Tiana looked at him in pure disgust. "I will never marry you!" She exclaimed.

He reached out for her. "Tiana—

"My answer is no!" She ran back in the estate, not speaking to the adults on her way out of the dining room.

Naveen blinked in disbelief. "She rejected me...something must be wrong with her." He nodded convincingly. "Yes, that's what it is! Something is wrong with her!" He shrugged, not caring either way. "At least I tried."

Kabir ran outside. "What happened?"

"She said no and frankly I don't blame her," Naveen picked up a pebble and threw it into a fountain.

"Naveen, your mother and myself are counting on your to marry that girl! The kingdom needs Giodonia as it's a very strong alliance for the merger to be a success!"

"I rather have fun and live my life!" Naveen responded as cocky as possible. His ego at the moment was bruised. No woman has ever rejected him over anything, but he couldn't let his father see through him or let one mentally unstable woman ruin his night.

"Doing what? Partying all day and night with young morons? It is time you grow up and accept your responsibility as crown prince!" Kabir exclaimed.

Naveen sighed. Already knowing where this lecture was heading. "You want me to be king."

"As you're born to be! Now, the First Lady of Giodonia is speaking with Tiana this very moment! If she agrees with this arrangement then you better accept! I have no patience for your ego! Tiana is a lovely young lady who will eventually be our next queen if all goes as plan!"

Naveen looked ahead not answering his father who groaned at his behavior.

"Have you nothing to say?"

"No."

Kabir blinked. "Why is that?"

"Because I always have women throwing themselves at me! Proposing to me everyday—

"That lifestyle is over!" Kabir confirmed. "Once Tiana returns you ask again!"

"And if she says no again?" Naveen asked, not sure if he's able to handle another rejection.

"She won't. Not after she understands her place."

Tiana fell onto her bed as soon as she made it to her room. She was disgusted to be set up with the most arrogant prince in the tri-kingdom and the thought of having him for a husband felt like a death sentence.

"Tiana?" Eudora opened the door.

"Please mother just go away," Tiana said into the pillow.

"I understand how you feel," Eudora admitted.

"How? You married daddy because you love him. I don't love Prince Naveen."

"I didn't exactly love your father when I married him," she confessed

Tiana looked up at her mother, shocked. "You didn't love him?"

"Of course not! He came to New Orleans for business and stalked me everyday claiming it was love at first sight. Once he discovered where I live he befriended your grandmother and asked her for my hand, and do you know what her answer was? Yes! I was devastated feeling as if my world had ended because I was doing so well with the dresses I was making! I even landed my own clientele for a few families including the LaBouffs, the wealthiest family in Louisiana. My mother came to me explaining that I will thank her for this but I only cried in my room, the same way you're doing! And after many tears I thought it through and decided to marry him and believe me when I tell you that he is the best man I have ever known. Over time I did fall in love with him and..." Eudora smiled at the memory. "It is the most beautiful feeling in the world."

Tiana wiped her moist eyes after hearing her mother open up to her. It was a first for them both. "What made you fall in love...with daddy."

"His ability to get into your soul with his eyes. There are leaders who make promises and leaders who make it happen! He's one of those leaders and I couldn't be prouder to be his wife." Eudora explained

Tiana raised a brow, confused. "That's what got you to fall for him? His leadership skills?"

"He's a romantic as well! He threw me a surprise New Orleans themed birthday celebration! And to this day writes me poetry!"

"Poetry?" Tiana smiled.

"Mhm," Eudora watched her daughter, noticing her pondering away. "Overtime you will discover Naveen isn't such a bad person. He will make a fine husband. Now he isn't perfect—

"Of course he isn't! He think he's god. I can see it in his eyes!" Tiana rolled her own orbs once again.

Eudora raised a brow. "Well I guess you can bring out more in him."

Tiana sighed. "Why is it so important for me to marry him anyway? I'm not even ready."

"A marriage will created a peaceful alliance with Maldonia. Giodonia is in a fatal line at this moment and with Maldonia we can also have larger countries behind us! Such as my home country the United States who believes that Giodonia is nothing but a terrorist and dictatorship nation."

Tiana was stunned. "You said that Giodonia is in a fatal line? And that the US believes that we're a nation of terrorism and dictatorship?"

"And the king of Genexia is threatening to attack unless we...," Eudora paused then confirmed. "...we can't do this alone. Maldonia and Giodonia merging would help our alliance with the United States. Your father did not want you to know this!"

"I won't bring it up," Tiana promised. "But if I do end up marrying Prince Naveen then he will most likely expect...well, I'm not ready to..." she felt uncomfortable discussing about topic of marital sex.

Eudora understood what she meant. "Naveen seems like a gentleman. Your father waited as well and promised to do so for the rest of his life."

"Well you obviously didn't wait," Tiana pointed to herself.

"You're here for a reason," Eudora smiled as her daughter rolled her eyes. "Talk to him. I'm certain Naveen will understand that you're not ready."

"And if he doesn't?" she asked.

"Naveen isn't an animal," Eudora said knowingly. "His family are decent people!"

"Fine..." Tiana then sighed, no longer wanting to continue with the topic. "Do you think that Naveen is still outside?"

Eudora walked over to look out her daughter's window, seeing both the prince and king. "Yes, he's still outside."

Tiana got out of the bed to fix her tear stained face. "I'll give him my answer."

Eudora went over to her daughter before hugging her. "It will all turn out just fine, baby."

She looked at herself through the mirror. "I hope so."

After some time to herself and much consideration Tiana stepped back outside to find Naveen throwing a pebble into the fountain. She stood beside him before picking up a pebble herself. "I'll marry you." Throwing it out into the fountain.

Naveen looked over at her. "You will?"

She nodded her head, facing him. "Yes, but there will be guidelines."

"Guidelines?" Naveen repeated. "What sort of guidelines?"

"Yes, there will be no kissing."

Naveen frowned. "But we're suppose to kiss after our vows."

"Then after our vows," Tiana said. "And there will absolutely be no sexual intercourse—

"Whoa, whoa wait! No sex? Do you even know who you're speaking to?" Naveen asked, annoyed.

She put a hand on her hip. "I can always say no to the marriage."

"Fine! No sex! But you don't know what you're missing!" He wiggled his brows.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "We will also be sleeping in separate bedrooms."

"My mother and father sleep in separate bedrooms so I have no problem with that rule," Naveen said. There will be no issues on bringing in girlfriends.

"Good. So you'll also be okay with me cooking?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. As long as you're not bothered by my hobbies."

"Deal," she extended her hand.

Naveen took her hand before placing a gentle kiss on it. "A gentleman kisses a lady on the hand. Not shake it."

"Is that all?" she asked, ready to return to her room.

He extended out his arm. "We're going to have to announce the good news to our parents."

She sighed, accepting his arm as they stepped back into the estate where they soon caught the adult's attention.

"I asked for Tiana's hand in marriage and she accepted!" Naveen announced.

"Achidonza!" Kabir clapped his hands.

Hamidi walked over to the couple and gave his daughter a warm hug. "I'm proud of you, babycakes."

Tiana smiled, pleased to know that her father was thrilled and from the look in his eyes relieved. This could work, this marriage on guidelines.

Three months later – Maldonian Abbey Of Mystras

"Ladies and Gentlemen I announce to you all Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana of Maldonia!"

Everyone applaud at the newly wedded couple especially the parents of the bride and groom.

Naveen held a fake smile for his bride who was still covered under her veil. He lifted it from his new bride's face and was taken aback by her beauty. "Wow..."

Tiana softly smiled at him knowing he was impressed. She was just as impressed after seeing her own transformation but was cut off guard when Naveen pressed his lips onto hers and couldn't end it due to his arms locking her onto his frame.

When he pulled away she gave him a glare which caused him to chuckle.

"I couldn't stop myself," he said before taking her hand and walking down for everyone to congratulate them.

During the reception ball both prince and princess shared dances in which neither didn't particular enjoy. The music was very slow and traditional. They were aware that everyone has already fallen inlove with their coupling and had to keep them pleased by dancing.

Tiana rolled her eyes at Naveen who was already flirting and winking at what she assume are old girlfriends and mistresses.

"You have no shame," Tiana said, as they danced once more.

Naveen sighed blissfully. "Yes, I know..."

She groaned in annoyance.

Maldonian Palace - Honeymoon Suite

After leaving the wedding reception ball, the newlyweds were escorted to their honeymoon destination. Tiana couldn't wait to find her room in the family estate that the Maldonian king and queen provided to them and fall asleep. But to her dissatisfaction the guard escorted her and Naveen to a room with doubled doors labeled in a golden plate: Honeymoon Suite

Tiana was confused. "So this is where I'll be staying in tonight?" She glanced at Naveen his guard and his valet.

"No your majesty!" The valet answered as the guard then opened the doors. "This is where you and the prince will be staying."

"What?" Tiana looked into the room, noticing one bed. "Will there be another bed in this suite?"

"No your majesty."

"And how about the other bedrooms in the palace?" She looked at Naveen.

But the valet answered for him. "None of the rooms are available."

She grew furious while walking into the room, not noticing the valet and guard leaving them alone. "I can't believe that out of all the suites in this mansion of your family, that they only arranged for us to stay in a one bedroom suite! The least they could've provided was a two bed suite."

Naveen didn't see what the big deal was and plopped on the bed. "It's only the one night. I'll call my parents about unlocking some of the rooms. Relax! I'm very drunk." He opened his arms. "Now, come to bed with your husband!"

Tiana frowned. "You're not sleeping in here!"

Naveen rested his head on his hands. "Then where am I suppose to sleep? On the sitting room couch?"

She walked over to open the door. "Yep. Goodbye!"

Naveen stayed put. "Eh. I'm staying here."

Tiana then thought of an idea. "Well how about another kiss?"

Naveen snorted. "You come to me."

"Drunk," Tiana blurted out.

"That wasn't very nice to call your husband." The prince sat up with a smirk.

Tiana placed her hands on her hips.

Naveen was tipsy and strangely aroused by her frustration. So he stood up and walked over to her. "Of course we can always forget our deal...for this one night."

Tiana frowned in disgust. "What?"

"I am attracted to you and you're clearly attracted to me." He looked at his fingernails then back at her. "We can get to know one another through a physical aspect?"

Tiana gave him a seductive grin. "You really think so?"

"Oh course!" Naveen stepped over to her, arrogance in his demeanor. He knew he had her.

Their lips were a brush away.

"We can always forget our deal..." Tiana circled her arms over her husband's broad shoulders before pressing her lips on his.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss and just as he was about to scoop her in his arm he fell outside the honeymoon suite floor.

"What the...?" He then looked up at a disgusted Tiana glared at him before getting the door slammed on his face.

"What the hell?" He got up and twisted the knobs unsuccessfully. "The doors are locked!"

"As they should be!" Tiana exclaimed. "Good night!"

"Oh come on Tiana!" Naveen whined. "I've never slept on a couch! I'm a prince!"

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Tiana laughed, falling back on the bed. "Goodnight, Prince Naveen!"

Naveen grunted and plopped on the couch; his ego bruised once again. "This isn't exactly how I planned to spend my wedding night. On a couch!"

Tiana sighed in relief, slipping out of her wedding dress and into a night gown before plopping onto the soft bed in bliss. "This is exactly how I planned to spend my wedding night. Alone."


	2. Places In A Marriage Part One

The Prime Minister's Daughter

Places In A Marriage Part 1

Tiana woke up early the next morning well rested and hungry. She stretched up her arms before getting out of the bed, and an instant chill ran through her.

'It's kinda chilly this morning,' She thought while finding what look like a double doored closet. The greenn cotton knee length nightgown she slept in last night didn't help her chill. So while opening the closet doors, Tiana much to her relief, found another room with dresses, jackets, shoes and accessories like hats, scarfs all on the left side and what looked like Naveen's very male attire on the right. She pulled out a yellow day dress, some under garments and headed to the bathroom for a quick bath.

The knobs on the tubs werent difficult to handle and soon she was in a soothing warm bath.

A half hour later Tiana was dressed and couldn't wait to prepare breakfast in the kitchen but instead found cooks already preparing for the morning meal.

"Good morning," Tiana greeted the staff who wished her a good morning in return. "What are you all making?" She asked a young male cook who was mixing what looked like pale yellow batter in the stainless steel bowl.

"I am mixing pantanckas!"

"Pantanckas?" Tiana repeated, knowing the translation. "Pancakes?"

"Yes, your majesty!"

Tiana frowned at the formality. She'll have to get use to it after being the Prime Minister's Daughter for so long. "Do you need any help? I enjoy cooking!"

The man looked at one of the other cooks feeling uncomfortable. "I don't think you're allowed to work with us your majesty. Not without the prince's approval."

"That's right!"

Tiana heard her husband's voice and turned to see Naveen with his back leaning against the entrance of the kitchen door. She rolled her eyes. "Good morning Naveen. Did you sleep alright?"

"Surprisingly I did!" He walked over to her. "But your sweet talking isn't going to convince me to agree with you cooking in the kitchen."

She looked at him shocked, "But you--

"But I what?" Naveen smirked.

She groaned before storming out of the kitchen.

Naveen followed, humoured. "Did I anger you?" He asked, finally getting her to stop and faced him right before reaching the stairs.

"You agreed that I will be able to cook anytime I wanted in the kitchen."

"I forgot to give this to you last night!" He handed her a check, ignoring her comment.

Tiana read the check and gasped. "Five hundred fifty thousand dontas!"

Naveen shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's a gift from me to you for becoming my wife. Spend it on whatever you like. Dresses, hats, jewelry, holidays—

"I'll donate it to my favourite charities," Tiana folded the check before putting it in her dress pocket.

"It's your money...and the cooking agreement is for the royal kitchen in the palace only" Naveen said smugly.

"I assume that you meant any kitchen," Tiana said. "Not just the ones in the Maldonian Palace."

Naveen tuned her out. "Why are you so interested in working with them? They're only servants! You're a princess!" He put his hands on her slender waist, pulling her against him. "Stop playing hard to get and have some real fun with me!"

Tiana notice his lips inching closer to hers and placed her hands on his toned chest, pushing him out of her way. "Not the kind of fun you're thinking of!" And walked away from him. "I cannot wait until ten o clock hit! I'll be out of here and away from you!"

Naveen grew frustrated. "Do you have any idea how much I gave up just for your country to be considered safe?" He shouted. "And how many heartbroken women who will never get to know the Naveen experience!"

Tiana didn't bother responding and returned to her room, closing the door behind her.

Naveen shrugged. "Eh. She can't resist me for long."

Maldonian Palace – Queens Study

Nagina smiled at the newlyweds standing before her. She was more pleased about having a daughter-in-law than anything else.

"Tiana you and I will have to get together for lunch tomorrow! As queen and princess it is our responsibility to always keep our best at letting our people see how beautiful we are both inside and out." The Queen announced.

Tiana nodded her head. "My mother told me that you do a lot of charity work!"

"I do and I will go over several favourites of mine as well as learn more of yours. Do you have a particular one close to your heart?"

"There's 'For Our Children' which is very close to me as I founded the foundation."

Naveen sighed in annoyance. "Do we have to discuss this now? I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

"Naveen!" Nagina scolded.

Tiana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she was not surprised that he would be disrespectful to his own mother.

Nagina looked at the newlyweds. "Did you two find your sleeping arrangement to your standards?"

Before Tiana could open her mouth to tell the queen of his disapproval of sharing any sleeping arrangements with her son, Naveen wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss in her neck.

Shock ran through Tiana as Nagina laughed happily.

"I see now that you can't get enough of each other—

"Oh course we can't!" Naveen remained behind his new wife and kissed her neck again, the lavendar vanilla scent from her surprisingly teased his nostrils in pleasure.

Nagina put her hands over her mouth, pleased at what she saw. "Oh, your fathers will be thrilled to see you two getting along! Tiana your parents will be here at the palace for dinner this evening!"

Tiana was always happy to see her parents.

"And Naveen dear be sure to show Tiana around your bedroom! She will be sleeping in there with you."

Tiana blinked. "I'm what?"

"In our culture the newlywed husband and wife must sleep in the same bed and room for the first year of their marriage. Surely Naveen has told you," Nagina explained.

Tiana looked up at Naveen who gave her a playful grin. "So we'll be sharing a bed together?"

The queen smiled, shaking her head. "Surely your father has already explained this to you, son!"

"Actually," Naveen thought more of his discussion with his father. "He did mention it."

Tiana felt Naveen's hands rubbing arm up and down her arms.

Nagina smiled proudly at such affection. "Well I should leave you both alone! I have a meeting to attend! Tiana beginning tomorrow you will accompany me to OUR meetings!"

"I look forward to it!" Tiana said, feeling irritated.

Nagina nodded and pressed a button at her desk. "I am certain you two are anxious to returning to your quarters. Leni and Jon will escort you."

Two large tan men opened the doors for the young couple.

"Abinaza!" The queen dismissing the newlywed to leave the room.

Both Naveen and Tiana walked out as if they were a couple in love. He kissed her on top of the head before taking her hand with his to their room. And as soon as they were out of the sights of the queen and guards…

"Take your hands off me!" Tiana pushed Naveen who shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want our parents off our case then we must play the part," He reminded her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I guess we'll be sharing a bed after all." He teased, wiggling his brows.

"We won't be sharing anything." Tiana said stepped away from him.

Naveen enjoyed irritating his new wife. It was the best part of being married to her in his opinion. "You don't have to worry about me sleeping in here for the most part."

She raised a brow, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I go out with the fellows and living my life," he explained.

Tiana crossed her arms. "A married man going out with his very singled friends?"

"I really don't have to explain anything to you." Naveen said.

Tiana opened her mouth to respond but gasped as the prince began unbuttoning his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower and getting the hell out of here!" He threw his shirt on the floor before leaving the bedroom for the bathroom.

Tiana sighed, falling back onto the bed. "I really hope this marriage arrangement gets better from here because I don't want to have to kill anybody."

Later that evening during dinner Tiana sat at the table with her parents both birth and in-law without her new husband present.

Kabir eyed the new princess suspiciously. "Is there a reason why my son isn't joining us for dinner, Tiana?"

"He's exhausted your highness," she lied, having no idea where Naveen was or when he was coming back. Not that she cared anyway.

"I see he still hasn't changed." Kabir said, knowing his son.

Eudora watched her daughter and knew she was hiding something about Naveen, and will discuss on it later. "How are you enjoying your life as a princess?"

"I can't answer that question right now, mother, but I will say that this honeymoon phase is tiring," She tried to keep her lie fresh.

All but one if the older adults laughed.

"Oh I remember those days. Young and focus on one thing!" Kabir said. "Right, Hamidi?"

The Prime Minister wasn't too keen on the idea of his daughter in any sexual relationship. Even if she is in fact married.

Eudora placed her hand on her husband's for comfort. "Perhaps Tiana will give us a grandchild?"

That thought warmed Hamidi's heart as his lips formed a smile. "Yes...perhaps."

Tiana sighed, playing with her food when overhearing her parent bring up 'grandchildren.'.

"A young prunto would be ideal," Kabir said. "With Naveen taking over the throne he will need for Tiana to secure a future for our countries—

"Kabir darling don't you think that this discussion should wait until later?" Nagina asked, noticing Tiana's discomfort.

"It is quite alright, Nagina!" Hamidi said with reassurance. "A child between our children will indeed secure both kingdoms into one."

"Exactly!"

"Pretend that I'm not in the same room!" Tiana cut into the conversation. "I don't plan on having any children any time soon!" She lost her appetite at this point.

Nagina smiled. "You say this now but once you feel the child move for the first time—

"I'm sorry but, can you excuse me!" Tiana got up from her seat and ran out the room.

Eudora looked at her husband who gave her permission to go after their daughter while Kabir groaned, thinking that Naveen had some kind of role in this.

"Tiana! Please!" Eudora caught up with the princess who was at the bottom of the stairs

Tiana filled with many emotions sighed heavily before facing her mother. "All this talk on children..."

"Is it really about children?" Eudora asked, concerned.

"Not really but I am not ready for kids. Especially if I'm not ready to..." she stopped and sighed.

Eudora saw the tears run down her daughter's cheeks, feeling guilty. "I know that the marriage was unexpected. Has Naveen been forceful to you?"

"Forceful?" Tiana asked, confused.

"Did he force himself onto you?" Eudora asked, afraid to know the answer.

"No, no!" Tiana wiped her eyes. "As much as a narcissist he is...he wouldn't ever do that. His ego is so, so, so big and. He's arrogant!"

Eudora sighed in relief. "As long as he isn't indecent to you."

"I'm going to bed..." Tiana couldn't stay for dinner. Her appetite was gone, she felt uncomfortable being in that room and any discussion about her husband was draining.

Eudora nodded. "Then I will wish you a goodnight."

Tiana opened her arms to hug her mother.

"Your father only want what's best for you!"

"Being married to a man who will take care of me," Tiana then sniffled. "I wish that daddy was accepting of my own career choices."

"He's not very modern when it comes to how women should live their lives, but he's getting there," Eudora reassured.

"Your dreams ended when you married him," Tiana reminded her mother.

Eudora glanced off for a second before giving her daughter a small smile. "It was a dream that would've gotten in the way of my real duties as the Prime Minister's wife," she explained to her daughter who didn't respond. "I will let you go. You need your rest."

"Thank you, mama," Tiana hugged her mother once more before going up the stairs to her and Naveen's bedroom.

Nagina stepped out of the room just as Eudora was heading her way and asked. "Where's Tiana?"

"She wasn't feeling too well and went in for the night."

The queen raised a brow. "Oh..."

"What do you mean she went in for the night?" asked an angered Kabir.

"Is she ill?" Hamidi was concerned, remembering Eudora being sick after their first time together.

"She's tired," she said to her husband. "I was the same way."

Hamidi nodded. "Then she will be alright perhaps."

"Perhaps," Eudora finished, looking up the stairs.

Tiana didn't bother undressing after taking off her shoes and setting them by the door. The last month has

been stressful for her as the freedom that she once treasured was now occupied by cameras of not just being a Prime Minister's daughter, but also a princess and future queen of Maldonia.

She fell asleep and didn't wake up until the following morning to the doors slamming open.

"Good morning, wife!" Naveen announced, somewhat still drunk and stumbling into the bedroom. When a guard tried to help him he raised his hand. "I got it, Leni!"

The guard quickly bowed before leaving the room, closing the door.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "So you're finally back from...wherever you crawled out of." She crossed her arms.

Naveen plopped down on the bed beside his wife, eying her attire. "You're still dressed in your dinner dress? Must have been some night!"

"You would know!" Tiana said with sarcasm, standing up and walking over to the french doors leading to the balcony.

Naveen's eyes wandered her figure, appreciating every feminine curve and shook his head. "You really are a waste."

"What?" She turned back at him, annoyed.

He stood up. "What do you do for fun? And please do not say you just cook."

"Well I won't please your request and say that I just cook!" She then turned away to find the dress she will wear for lunch with the queen.

"What are you getting dressed for?" he asked.

"For lunch with your mother!"

"We didn't even have breakfast yet!" Naveen said.

"I know!" She pulled out another dress, casual and blue. "I'm going downstairs to fix breakfast!"

"Fix breakfast?" Naveen raised his brows. "It's almost noon!"

"Noon!" She exclaimed, looking over at the clock across the room. "I'm suppose to meet Nagina at the Azalea garden at noon!"

Naveen leaned against a post on their bed, humoured. "Then you better hurry! She hates it when a guest is late!"

"Ugh!" she rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

He chuckled, picking up the broken clock. "She will certainly kill me once she learns that it is only..." He glanced down at his watch nine fifteen in the morning." And chuckled to himself. "This seems more like a marriage of humour than of convenience."


	3. Places In A Marriage Part Two

The Prime Minister's Daughter

Places In A Marriage Part Two

Tiana was relieved and furious once she learned that she wasn't late for the lunch set up by her mother-in-law thanks to the guard Leni who felt sorry for the stressed out girl who thought it was already pass noon. Naveen was nowhere in sight when she returned to their room which was a good thing because she would've most likely ended up being a widow and murderess on the same day.

Heavy knocking interrupted her thoughts and before she could answer, three women stepped into the room with two rack of clothes, makeup and whatever else was included.

Being a prime minister's daughter she knew who these women were.

"My glam team!"

All four women group hug.

"Yes, your majesty!" Exclaimed Ayeesha, a beautiful full figured woman with perfectly applied makeup confirmed in her Chicago accent. Then she giggled. "Tiana, girl we've upgraded. Now I'm a makeup artist for a princess!"

Renee, a taller woman with broad shoulders mocked her curtsey and said in a very deep voice. "And I'm a hairstylist to a future queen!"

The third woman who is petite with long blonde hair hugged Tiana once more with tears in her blue eyes. "Tiana it is an hon-hon...honour."

Tiana smiled, wiping her friend's tears away. "Heidi you are always so emotional." She laughed and glanced at her friends. "So why were you brought to me today? I'm already dressed."

"Hmm." Was Renee's answer and gestured towards the mirror.

Tiana glanced over at the mirror to see her ponytail and pale blue dress. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

Renee giggled. "You're a naturally beautiful girl next door as a Prime Minister's daughter, but as a future queen we need you to be queeniful."

Tiana raised a brow.

"And help you get you out of that shell, baby!" Ayeesha set formality aside. "Lady Eudora and Queen Nagina agreed that it was time."

Tiana looked down at her dress and back at the women. "Then let's hop to it in the dressing room." She led the women and their things to the dressing room, closing the door behind them. Never noticing her husband asleep in their bed.

After Tiana rushed in the bathroom after tricking her into believing it was later than it was, Naveen was ordered to see his father in his study. Naveen instead undressed until he was in his boxers and slipped under the covers. The bedding was so overwhelming with pillows that not even Tiana would notice if she came back looking for him for revenge. So fatigue instantly took over.

'Naveen...'

He heard a beautiful voice and turned his head to see no one.

'Naveen, I'm over here...'

He turned and this time he saw Tiana smiling at him in a silk lavender nightgown.

'Tiana?' He was shocked to see her in such attire.

She opened her arms for him. 'Hold me'

He was surprised with the request. 'Hold you?'

She slipped her arms over his broad shoulders. 'Kiss me. I want you so bad...' And inched her lips to his.

Naveen's stomach tightened but felt the need to kiss her so he also inched his lips closer...

"Naveen!"

Naveen was awaken by the sound of his father's loud and booming voice.

"Naveen! Where in the hell is that bastard son of mine!" Kabir walked into the room.

"Ugh!" The prince groaned under the many pillows.

"Get the hell up this instant!" Kabir ordered, standing by the large bed.

"What do you want?" Naveen asked, confused by his father's anger and wanting to continue the dream.

"For you to get up! You missed the meeting!"

"Sorry?" He said from under the pillow and blankets.

"No more apologies! Guards! Drag him out of that bed!" Kabir ordered.

The guards did as they were told and grasps the prince by his arms and legs.

Naveen frowned, getting lifted out of his own bed. "What the hell? I'm naked!"

"Horseshitkus!" Kabir barked, seeing his son in boxers. "Drop the royal spoiled brat!"

Naveen fell onto a soft crème minx rug.

"Leave us!" Kabir ordered the guards who obeyed.

"What the hell was that all about?" Naveen asked, pulling on some trousers.

"I should be asking you that question son! Where the hell were you last night?"

"Out!" Naveen answered, grabbing a shirt from the closet.

"Out? Doing what? Drinking and sleeping with every whore that spread their thighs to you?"

"Yes," Naveen smirked.

"You do have a wife for that!" He reminded his son.

"Eh. She granted me my freedom just as I agreed to hers."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I can do whatever I want just as she can!"

Kabir didn't like that answer at all. "She doesn't have that privilege and as a young man who is considered a newlywed you should feel the same way!"

"She's spooked by the idea," Naveen said, taking out a cigarette.

"Spooked? What do you mean spooked?" Kabir couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Unspook it from her! She's your wife!"

"Why should I force her to sleep with me when I have plenty of other women who are willing to do it without hesitation?"

"Because she is your wife and the mother of your future children!"

Naveen snorted. "Future children? Not this again!"

"You bed her and put a child in her womb or I will..."

"What? Take my crown? Go ahead! I don't want it anyway!" Naveen exclaimed. He never wanted any part of the royal life and Kabir knew.

"You damn well know that I will never strip you from your crown! You will...godammmit, Naveen! Why must you be difficult? She is a tiny little thing!"

"Who is as boring a watching paint dry! She cooks as a hobby!"

"She would be doing a lot of laying on her back if she were my wife!" Kabir paced the room before stopping by his son. "You're eighteen years old! It is time you listen to where you stand as a future king and where she stands as your wife and a woman."

Naveen disagreed. "Really father...I've already heard this topic more than I wanted to."

"Tiana no longer have rights to do as she pleases, son! Need I remind you on how to sleep with a woman?"

"No! But I won't force myself in her either! It isn't me!"

Kabir laughed bitterly. "It's the only way to have an heir! What are you afraid to touch her?"

"I actually have something called...empathy? She's a boring stick in the mud but--

"She is very nice to look at."

"Very," He agreed with his father.

"I'm sure she look even nicer naked and under you, correct?"

"I'm sure she does but—

"Then fetch her here and take what you earned."

Naveen laughed out of disgust. "Take what I earned?"

"If I could switch places with you I would. Then maybe perhaps you will see what a man is suppose to do with his wife!"

"Were you this way with mother?"

"She knew her place and fortunately for us both she submitted without complaints. Get your wife in line, son. You will be in charge of not only this entire kingdom, but also Giodonia!"

"Giodonia?" Naveen frowned, confused.

"Yes, Prime Minister Onyango will be stepping down as soon as that crown touches your head."

"Why will he be stepping down? He's an excellent Prime Minister"

"To retire! Yes, I agree that he's an excellent Prime Minister who ruled at age sixteen and accomplished so much."

"But doesn't Giodonia vote for their Prime Ministers?"

"Yes, but they all voted to be ruled under our kingdom over that damned Genexia and that arrogant young king. As I said. The merge will not take effect until the crown touches your head. And of course by then you will have an heir who will be the future for the kingdom."

Naveen tuned out at this point, nodding off to sleep.

"Son!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Naveen raised his hand.

"Shower and meet me at the Azalea Garden in fifteen minutes!"

"Alright!" Naveen dragged himself into the bathroom to shower which woke him up. The conversation with his father was absolutely unnecessary for him. Marriage was the last thing on his mind and what made him think that children was suppose to be on his list of accomplishments?

It wouldn't be happening anytime soon at the rate Tiana was going on about hating him for no apparent reason. And as for forcing her to bed him. It was out of the question. He gave women pleasure, not pain. Why stoop the level his father and grandfather went when he have tons of women ready and willing to experience his greatness?

After the shower he stared arrogantly at himself in the mirror. Impressed at what he saw.

"Yes, Naveen you are the best looking man on the planet. No, make that universe! Yes, you are the universe's sexiest man!" He flexed his biceps and flashed his white pearly smile.

"Tiana is a fool to not notice this!" He realized what he just said and frowned. "Why would I care about her opinion or thoughts about me anyway? When she is ready for me. She will be ready. Until then, I will enjoy my life!"

"Fifteen minutes late!"

Tiana couldn't believe that even after getting ready much earlier after getting tricked by her good for nothing husband, and had an additional two hours to spare with her glam team, she still ended up late. Once she made it down to the Azalea Garden she was out of breath. Luckily, Leni who seemed to be the only guard not afraid to speak to her was able to help her the rest of the way.

Nagina smiled when seeing the guard escort her daughter-in-law toward the table.

"Goodafterrnoon, Tiana!"

Tiana curtsied. "Good afternoon your majesty!"

"Mother. Please call me mother," Nagina told the younger princess while taking her hands.

"Mother," Tiana said as their cheeks touched before sitting across from each other a the table.

Nagina approved of the skyblue sundress she wore. Her hair was in a high bun with curly ringlet down the sides of her face. "You look very lovely! I'm sure my son has seen you."

"I haven't noticed." Was Tiana's answer.

Nagina smiled. "It is quite alright! You are a newlywed and its expected to arrive late."

Tiana felt uneasy by the comment but kept a straight face.

"Are you feeling well this morning? Your mother informed me that you were ill last nightl."

"I'm fine."

"Your mother also informed what some women go through after their wedding." Nagina paused, trying to find the correct words. "I personally haven't—

"Excuse me?" Tiana grew confused.

"It will get better. As women we go through mostly all the pain..." She stopped as a servant brought in the tea set and cakes. "Thank you, Lauire!"

The servant curtsied before leaving. "...as I was saying, we experience the pain. Loss of maidenhood, childbirth, heartache and acceptance."

"Heartache and acceptance?" Tiana asked before taking one of the small apple crumb cakes from a dish.

"Our place as women in such marriages! Naveen will be king and well, I'm sure with you two in your honeymoon phase it will certainly end when that brief fantasy once he strays."

Tiana swallowed a small bite of cake she was eating and Nagina laughed, mistaking the princess of being nervous.

"My son isn't a saint. He's far from it so do not be too surprise when he—

"With all due respect your...mother. I really don't feel comfortable with this discussion!" Tiana confessed. "Your son obviously loves the single lifestyle and is continuing with it. Just last night he—

"Have you bedded him?" The queen asked.

"Well, uh, um..."

"No," Nagina knew the answer.

And Tiana sighed, giving up. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready," Tiana smiled but that disappeared when seeing the stern look on the queen's face.

"Tiana, you are a very beautiful young lady. My son is a very handsome young man. It is natural that you two have a connection."

"What connection? When I finally give my innocent I want it to be under love." She told the older woman.

"Love doesn't exist in such a marriage. My husband and I weren't in love as weren't our parents and before. But we were attracted to each other enough to go along and do it."

"But I'm not ready," Tiana admitted. "And Naveen and I have already made an arrangement—

"That is the reason why he left," Nagina interrupted, disapproving the agreement. "You must please your husband if you want to keep him interested. I wanted Naveen to marry a nice responsible girl!"

"And I was hoping to have a mother-in-law who was supportive to my choice in waiting."

"Sooner or later he will not want to wait for you, Tiana. My husband is a loving man but waiting on me was not an option."

Once again, Tiana lost her appetite which angered her because as a woman who loves and appreciates food, the pressures of being married to an important man caused her to want to run off from everyone.

"Your ideas are no longer important. You belong to your husband." Nagina said morbidly. "My son will be king someday. It is time you act like a future queen and produce an heir to secure our country and it will make your parents very proud. Especially your father who wanted a son for himself!"

"My father loves me," Tiana said.

"That he does, but a man yearns for a son to hold the family name and future. A daughter can only do so much."

Tiana was beginning to hate the queen and her coldness. She was ready to leave the entire lunch altogether.

"You may not like what I tell you but it is the truth and how your life will be until a male heir is growing in that tiny body of yours."

Tiana sat and listened to Nagina's harsh words just as Kabir stepped in. Nagina rose up and curtsied, Tiana quickly followed and did the same thing, not sure if she was even suppose to do the gesture.

Kabir chuckled.

"What lovely ladies!" He sat on a chair that was just placed at the table. "So what were you two discussing?"

"Role as women." Nagina answered.

Kabir nodded at Tiana. "And do you understand your role, my dear?"

She looked over at the man and dark arrogance and entitlement.

"I do your highness."

"Good."

She noticed him never correcting her on his name and was put off. This caused her to actually give her idea on the earlier topic. "But if I may ask your majesty. Would you be okay if your wife were to have her own hobbies, besides appearances, royal duties."

"Such as?"

"Cooking."

"Cooking?" Kabir laughed. "Of course not! Why would my wife cook when we have servants who are hired for that position? Her hobbies are her duties. Nothing more."

"And when she's done for the day. What would you suggest?"

"She will return to her chambers until dinner and go to bed alone or with her husband."

"That sounds boring."

Kabir frowned. "Sleeping with your husband is boring?"

Nagina laughed nervously. "She doesn't mean it."

"Let her speak for herself." Kabir lifted his index finger to silence his wife. "What is your opinion on the matter?"

"Well, I believe that women should be able to have their own hobbies."

"Oh, you do? And what are your hobbies?"

Naveen walked down the hall and could hear his father question to what seemed like Tiana and stopped right before the entrance to listen to her answer.

"I enjoy cooking!"

"And your father approves of this?"

"He doesn't, though—

"Smart man!"

"Excuse me but I wasn't finished." Tiana said, beyond offended.

"Your opinion doesn't matter." Kabir said darkly.

"It should if I play a role in carrying your grandchild and future king!" She exclaimed.

Kabir raised a brow while Naveen nodded his head, agreeing with his wife.

"Very well," Kabir said, no longer caring. "And what gave you an interest in culinary?"

"My grandmother from New Orleans."

"Oh that is right! Your mother mentioned you spending most of your life in the US. How was it? I hear that people of colour aren't treated fairly."

"It's true in most of the country. Especially living in the South but we refuse to live our lives in fear or intimidation. Now as for my grandmother, she has always loved food and would cook three course feasts worth! Of course she would have me help and do you know what got me to love the art of food?"

"What is that?" Kabir asked.

"Food wasn't for eating. It was made for love," she answered with a smile.

Kabir wasn't convinced. "And how is food made for love exactly?"

"Easy father!" Naveen stepped out. "Through all the work put into preparing for those meals. Do you honestly believe that the servants do it for nothing?"

"If they want to get paid." Said the King.

Tiana was impressed by Naveen's answer and ability to understand her grnadmother's quote. She rolled her eyes at the king's statement.

"Of course they do it for the money, but behind that is the reason they do so which ends up being from love. Love from their family and those who they provide for. Whether for their loved one or for themselves." He went over to give Tiana a kiss on the cheek. "Right Tiana?"

She felt her cheeks warm as she glanced up at the smirk on her husband's lips and raised a suspicious brow. "Right."

Naveen then went over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, she chuckled. "Always the charmer."

Kabir snorted. "Charmer indeed."

Tiana took another sip of her tea as Naveen bit into the cake and spit it back out. "Apple? Ugh."

"What's wrong with the apple cake?" Kabir asked. "It's fine to me."

"Actually," Tiana began. "I see his point where he would find it..."

"Disgusting." Naveen finished for her.

"Disgusting," She said. "The apples aren't prepared correctly."

"And how would you know?" The king asked.

"I studied it—Well, food in general!" Tiana answered.

"From your grandmother?" Kabir teased.

"From her and school."

"I see," A disinterested Kabir stood up. "Naveen..."

"Yes, father?"

"Come with me." The two started waking away into the garden.

Tiana pushed her cup away and stood herself.

"Where are you going?" Nagina asked.

"Standing up to stretch."

"The men haven't given us permission."

Tiana frowned. "What?"

"Naveen you have embarrassed me in front of the women," Kabir said.

The prince didn't see it that way. "What are you talking about? I was explaining the meaning behind her grandmother's quote."

"What she says have no importance to our family. Only an heir."

"Not this again," Naveen sighed, looking over at Tiana who rose from her seat.

"Can you not see how disrespectful she's becoming?"

"Not at all."

Kabir glanced at Tiana and then back at his son who was staring very hard at his wife. "She is very nice to look at...and will only respect you when—

"Not now father," Naveen said.

"You can have all the women you heart desires but Tiana will be the one to carry our kingdom's future," Kabir reminded before walking pass the queen and princess for the palace.

Tiana looked over to return Naveen's stares and quickly looked away. Not expecting such attention.

Nagina noticed. "He will be calling for you and when he does. Obey."

Tiana closed her eyes, feeling her husband's eyes still on hers.

Later that night when Tiana was dressed for bed she heard the door open and soon Naveen. She covered her chest, even though she was already in her nightgown.

Naveen laughed. "Do not worry. I am not here to sleep with you."

"I wasn't worried about that," Tiana lied.

"My father has tried pressuring me to take you in my arms and push you on the bed and forcing myself into you, but that isn't who I am. Not unless you're into that type of stuff."

"Of course I'm not! Who do you think I am? A whore?"

"Actually they prefer the romantic approach. They're still women." He said in sarcasm.

Tiana waved her hand before getting on her side of the bed then got on her knees to pray.

Naveen laughed. "Wow, you really are a virgin!"

Tiana ignored him and prayed on. Once she was done, she pulled the sheets out.

"Bedtime already? It's only fifteen minutes after nine!"

"I'm tired." Tiana said, annoyed.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess I should get going!" He grabbed a jacket.

"Where are you going this time?" she asked, now under the covers.

"Out." He opened the doors, "Goodnight my wife." And turned back to her. "Oh, and don't wait up for me." Then closed the doors.

Tiana sighed and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, my husband."


	4. Rolling Stone Part One

The Prime Minister's Daughter

Rolling Stone Part One

Eight months flew by quickly and just as on routine Tiana was up and out of bed on the early hours just as Naveen stumbled down to bed. They were pretty much use to their marriage of convenience. He going out every night to party and sleeping with any pretty woman who throws herself at him and her cooking in the kitchen. And now with the new chef in the kitchen, who happened to be a very handsome young Frenchman by the name of Eriq.

"Tiana, I must say that your Coq au Vin is absolute perfection!"

"Thank you, Eriq!" Tiana was flattered that one of the best chefs in the world loved the dish. "My grandmother taught me everything I know!"

The chef's blue eyes lit up in surprised. "You didn't learn this at a school?"

She shook her head. "I told you that I know what I'm doing!"

He laughed. "Yes, you definitely know what you're doing!" He then reached for a spoon.

Tiana did the same thing and their hands touched.

They looked at one another with Eriq smiling and Tiana blushing and quickly recovering.

"Oh, um, you can use that."

"No, you go ahead." He said, never letting go of her hand.

Tiana didn't pull away, feeling her heart beat against her chest. "Oh, okay..." She stared into his blue eyes.

Eriq then broke the moment when he let go of her hand. "I should be alright from here."

"What?" Tiana asked, feeling flushed.

"Its almost time for your family's dinner hour. I don't want you getting into any trouble."

Tiana sighed, forgetting once again about the dinner. "Thanks for the reminder."

"No problem!" Eriq didn't noticed the princess's sarcasm.

Tiana walked towards the door.

"Oh, and your majesty?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you to call me by my name."

He walked over to her, standing face to face. "I know but during dinner I will call you by your title."

Tiana looked up at him before nodding. "Whatever makes you comfortable. I'll see you in a few." She walked down the hall and up the stairs while Eriq watching every step she makes.

Tiana finally made it to the dinner room ten minutes later to her mothers and father-in-law sitting at the table. Naveen was missing once again.

"I see that my son is missing again!" Kabir said, annoyed.

Eudora stood to give her daughter a hug. "Oh, Tiana! You look lovely!"

"Thank you, mama!" Tiana smiled. "Where's daddy?"

"He wasn't able to attend tonight for business reasons," Eudora said.

Tiana was a bit disappointed because she wanted her father to try tonight's dinner with her cooking it herself along with Eriq.

"Good evening everyone!" Naveen announced, walking in.

Nagina rose from her chair to hug her son. "We thought you weren't going to make it!"

"And miss dinner with my beautiful family?" He glanced at Tiana and Eudora and winked at his wife. Tiana rolled her eyes while Eudora smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you, Naveen!" Eudora gave her son-in-law a hug.

"Yes, I agree," Naveen wiggled his brow at his wife, knowing how annoyed it was to her.

Eudora released the hug and waved over her daughter. "I want to take a photo of you two newlyweds!" A servant handed her a camera as Naveen put his arm around Tiana, his hand on the small of her waist.

Nagina sighed blissfully. "You two make such a beautiful couple!"

Naveen smirked in arrogance as Tiana wanted to roll her eyes but didn't want to disappoint or embarrass her mother so her lips cracked a smile.

"Smile!" Eudora encouraged before pressing the camera button.

The camera flashed.

"One more! Naveen stand behind Tiana and hug her from behind!"

He followed instructions, his hand brushing over her forearm. "Your skin is surprisingly smooth." He whispered.

"Of course you would notice that," Tiana whispered back and gasped when feeling his lips kiss her ear.

"Smile for the camera!"

They did just that and flashed the camera went. And just as they parted Eudora stopped them again.

"Okay, one, one more! I promise!"

"Oh, Eudora!" Kabir was already hungry and anxiously waiting for the chef to arrive.

"I want one with you two kissing, but by the balcony!"

Tiana's brows furrowed as Naveen smiled, dragging her by the opened French doors. They then faced each other.

Eudora smiled. "Look out at the sunset! Isn't it lovely?"

Tiana glanced out to the purplish orange sky. It was one of her favourite times of day like her mother.

Naveen on the other hand shrugged his shoulders. "It's just the evening sky..."

"You two face each other and give each other a kiss."

Naveen looked down at his wife who looked a bit hesitant on kissing him again and as uptight as he found her, he couldn't deny her beauty. It was the best part of being married to her. So as he put his arms around her to pull her closer, he inched down to her face.

"You two are newlyweds! There's nothing to be ashamed of, Tiana!" Nagina said.

Tiana looked up at her husband and as annoying and arrogant as he acted, she couldn't deny him being incredibly handsome. But his gregarious personality made it difficult to connect with. He was always around people who generally brought him down. Parties, drugs, booze and women.

There was no way in hell she'd let his lips touch hers.

But that plan didn't go through as he quickly pressed his lips onto hers. She felt his tongue go in her mouth as he held her tighter. She eventually gave into the kiss which didn't feel so bad. It was pretty good, very good.

A soft moan escaped her mouth, enjoying the minty taste of her husband's mouth.

Naveen heard her moan and was also enthrall by the kiss and the honey taste of her tongue that he didn't notice others watching them.

"Alright you two! Save the rest for later!" Eudora joked just as Eriq and another cook pushed in the appetizers.

The kiss ended with both out of breath, Tiana putting her hand on her swollen lips looking up at Naveen who smirked at her.

"You enjoyed that as much as I did."

She brushed passed him and gasped when seeing Eriq who smiled at her.

Naveen immediately noticed the two glancing at each other and felt something he doesn't have quite often.

Jealousy.

As dinner went on with the main course and finally dessert Naveen would witness the longing glances between the two. He really didn't see what his wife saw in the chef. He wasn't anything special at all. Sure he was tall, dark and handsome but so was he! And not to mention him being the crown prince of Maldonia.

"This is the best Coq au Vin I have ever eaten!" Complimented the king. "Chef Eriq you are a genius."

"I thank you your highness, but I must give full credit to Princess Tiana!"

"Princess Tiana?" Kabir frowned, looking her way. "You were in the kitchen with the help?"

"Yes, I was!" She answered, not ashamed.

Eudora sighed, obviously embarrassed.

"No daughter-in-law of mine will cook in the kitchen with the help!"

"Please sire. Do not blame her! It was I who encouraged her—

"No, it was all my doing!" Tiana defended the chef and looked over at Naveen. "Naveen knows how much I enjoy cooking! Right Naveen?"

Naveen turned to his wife who was vulnerable at this state and couldn't let her get away with defending this guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naveen said.

Tiana's eyes widen, shocked. "But we made agreement!"

"What agreement? That you will love, honour and obey me for the rest of our lives? Yes, I remember that agreement but not this one."

Tiana glared at him as Kabir pointed at the chef. "You are to never speak to the princess again. Do you understand?"

Eriq nodded. "Yes, your majesty.

"You will leave my presence this instant!"

The chef kept his head down while leaving the dinner room and without looking at Tiana who was furious at her husband.

Naveen could careless. "I don't know about you all, but I'm starving!"

Tiana rolled her eyes and didn't speak for the rest of the dinner.

"How dare you not defend me when your father was disciplining the head chef at tonight's dinner!" Tiana snapped after making it to their room once dinner was over.

Naveen looked at her in disbelief. "How dare I? You were the one giving him googly puppy dog eyes!"

"No I was not!" She denied.

"Yes you were! And he was doing the same thing! What is he to you?"

"Its none of your business!" Tiana barked.

"It is if you're my wife!" He barked back.

"Oh so not only do I have a lying, philandering husband, but also a jealous one!"

"I never said that I was jealous!"

"Then why do you even care about the relationship I have with Eriq?"

Naveen paused at the relationship status. "So you two are in a relationship now?"

Tiana realized the mistake in her wording. "Our friendship and there is nothing beyond that!"

Naveen waved in disbelief.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because my stuffy wife, you are a woman and if there were a rumour thrown around about you and infidelity then you will be hated in the eyes of Maldonia and the surrounding Tri-Kingdoms!"

"You cheat all the time!" She pointed out.

"Because I am a man! It doesn't look too bad and its expected especially when my wife literally gave me her consent."

Tiana frowned knowing how right he was. Society always looks down at women who cheat while praise men who do the same exact thing.

So Tiana plopped on her bed, covering her face with her hands as sudden emotions rushed upon her

Feeling bad, Naveen sat beside his wife. "Do not cry, mi benita! I don't kiss the women I'm with."

"Just stay away from me!" Tiana turned away from him.

"To make things better between us—

"I'm not sleeping with you!" She said in her hands.

Naveen frowned. "What? I wasn't going to ask...faldi fraldonza, woman! I wanted to tell you about the invite we had to the ball!"

She looked up at him with tear damp face. "What ball?"

"In a couple of days from now we'll be celebrating the Dançcah de Outonoh, the Autumn Dance!" Naveen said with a smile. "We have to show up together because it's one of the social events of the year. Of course if you do come we will be the best looking couple there!"

Tiana sighed. "So this is really important to you?"

"Not only for me! But for you as well! You're the new princess of Maldonia and this ball is pretty much a requirement to attend."

Tiana asked. "What time does it begin?"

"We have to be there by seven that evening," Naveen then got up and went over to the closet while Tiana sat on the bed bench. "At least we don't need to wear our Maldonian attire! With it being black tie attire and all. So I suggest you wear something...pleasing for my eyes as well as modest enough to please the old hags."

She sighed. "Old hags? Really, Naveen?"

He laughed. "You know how judgmental they are! I'm only looking after you. You, know, with you being my wife and all."

"Thanks for the heads up!" Tiana then shook her head, knowing he was full of it.

"Abinaza!" Naveen interrupted her thoughts.

She watched as he was about to step out. "Going out again?"

"Yes!"

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "What?"

"I'll come with you," She stood up.

He raised a brow. "You're coming with me? To a nightclub?"

"Why not? I've got nothing else to do than go to bed."

Naveen smirked. "Prim and proper is actually interested in going to a nightclub?"

"There's a first time for everything!" Tiana had to see why her husband was always so interested in places like these. And perhaps this will ruin his chances of scoring woman along the way.

And going to bed at nine was also getting boring.

The nightclub Naveen brought Tiana to was booming with music, food and people doing just about everything from dancing, drinking, smoking and...

"Are those people..." Her eyes widen at what looked like a woman with her dress down at the waist, grinding on a man.

"Oh yeah!" Naveen said humourly at the couple moving up and down in a dark corner. "Panza in the open."

"There are people around..."Tiana turned her head away.

"You act as if you've never seen people having sex before!"

"I haven't and don't plan on seeing anymore of it anytime soon!"

"With enough drinks you'll loosen up in no time," Naveen said.

"What did you say?" Tiana asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all," He placed his hand on her lower back.

Just as Tiana was about to push his hand away she spotted a familiar face from afar just as he noticed her.

"Peter!"

"Tiana"

Naveen frowned when he suddenly found his wife in an embrace with a man with auburn hair and with his arms around her. He recognized the man as well, but as an enemy in his book.

"Oh, Peter! What on earth are you doing in a place like this?" Tiana asked.

"I should ask the same to you!" He responded. "Some friends brought me here to 'unwind' after dealing with a difficult but successful run in the country of—

"Quales! I remember you mentioning about it before—

"As much as I would like to spend all night watching you two reminisce on the old days I must take my wife with me and have some real fun," Naveen interrupted the two.

Peter raised a brow. "Ah if it isn't the man himself! Prince Naveen!" He then looked at the couple. "I forgot tat you married this character!"

Tiana laughed a little while Naveen wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm surprised that a woman like my wife knows something like you!"

"Something," Peter then smiled.

Tiana could definitely tell that the men weren't exactly on the best terms and stood between them both.

"Why don't we all get something to drink?"

"Good idea!" Peter said. "On me!"

Naveen was about to walk with Tiana when he felt someone grab at his forearm.

"Hey, baby! You still owe me that dance!" Said a random flapper woman.

The prince saw the woman and did not recognize her. "Who are you?"

"Betty! Remember?"

He glanced back over at Tiana who was laughing with Peter and couldn't help but to feel jealous at how close they were together.

"Naveen!" Betty put her hand under his face and forced him to look at her. "I have nothing on underneath this dress. We can go somewhere and fuck up the night!"

Naveen glanced back at his wife was drinking out of a small glass.

"See, that drink isn't so bad!" Peter said.

Tiana nodded. "It's very fruity and has no alcohol in it."

"You caught that."

"Mhm! You know I don't drink."

"I know," Peter smiled. "Which is why I ordered the fruity soda for you!"

Tiana felt good knowing that her friend was with her. Glancing back she could see Naveen dancing with a random red head who looked to having her hands all over him. She turned back to her drink and finished it.

Peter followed her gaze and felt bad for her. "I take it being married to Naveen hasn't been the best idea."

"Hm?" Tiana asked. "Naveen can do whatever he wants. He's a man."

"Who also happens to be married and to a woman like you!" He exclaimed, sounding frustrated. "How lucky can a guy get with you? Smart, talented, courteous, graceful and beautiful." He gazed at her "Very beautiful."

She broke their eye contact to suppress old feelings she had for her friend. Feelings that ended up in heartbreak. "I appreciate the praise, but it's also partially my fault as well. I grant him permission to stray while I can live my life without the pressures of being his wife."

"Pressures of...oh!" Peter nodded, understanding. "Well as long as he isn't hurting you, but wait! What kind of marriage is that? You two have to somewhat like each other."

"We're tolerable...at least within the past hour."

Peter chuckled before downing his drink. "That bad, huh? Naveen is a bit much. Too much of everything."

A woman screamed causing both to look back to see that woman being carried off by three men with a huge grin on her face.

Tiana blinked. "Unbelievable."

Peter paid for their drinks. "Why don't I bring you back home. This place isn't for us."

"No, I'm suppose to be here with Naveen..." she looked around. "Wherever he is."

"Looks like he's busy with those women," Peter said pointed out

Tiana turned to see Naveen surrounded by four women and laughed in annoyance. "Those poor idiots. He doesn't care for any of them."

"Like he doesn't you?"

"I could careless!" Tiana picked up her pocketbook. "Take me home. As a matter of fact take me out to eat!"

Peter laughed. "Annoyance can certainly work up an appetite."

Naveen enjoyed the attention from the nameless women but he couldn't help glancing over at Tiana who seemed to be enjoying herself with Peter.

"Oh, Naveen. May I massage your thigh?" One woman asked, rubbing her hand over his inner thigh.

But Naveen didn't pay the woman any attention as his eyes was fixed on Tiana leaving with Peter. He quickly rose up causing the woman to fall over.

"Pardon me!" He said helping her up and then running after to catch up. By the time he went outside the car was driving away.

"Shit! Leni!" He called his guard.

The large man hurried to the prince. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Do you have any idea where my wife was taken?"

"She mentioned going to Palaries."

Naveen exhaled, angered. "Where's my car?"

Palaries...

"This is what I really needed, Peter. Thank you for bringing me here," Tiana said just as the waitress served them salads.

"The nightclub aren't for people like us," Peter said.

"I have to blame myself for going in the first place. I only went to irritate Naveen for blowing my friend's cover during dinner. Then had the nerve to question our relationship!"

"Your relationship with your friend? What is he a man?" Peter asked.

"Yes, the head chef name Eriq."

"Eriq? A head chef? I know a head chef name Eriq. But he's married with children."

"Oh, this Eriq isn't married or have children." Tiana said. "Anyway, can you believe that Naveen had the nerve to be jealous?" She then rolled her eyes.

"Jealous? Naveen?" Peter couldn't help but to laugh. "Now that's a first! Naveen has never been jealous of another man with any of the women he's been with. I congratulate you on being the first!"

Tiana waved her hand at him.

"There you are!" Naveen walked into the private dining area and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Naveen?" Tiana was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Naveen pulled in a chair, sitting beside her. He then glanced across to see a humoured Peter. "What's so funny?"

"You know what? I'm going to go to the ladies room!" Tiana rose up.

Naveen stood up as well but she brushed him off.

"I can go by myself thank you!" And stormed away, confused by her husband's behavior.

"You've got it very bad and I'm going to enjoy every second of it!" Peter said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naveen asked, annoyed himself.

"Your wife Tiana! You're in love with her!"

Naveen laughed. "I'm not inlove...not with her!"

"You obviously had your eyes on her all night with me!"

"That's because I know how you are!"

"I wouldn't hurt her. She's a dear friend of mine, but as a former dear friend of yours who knows you quite well. I will say that you seem quite interested. Especially when she's in the company of other men! First the chef and now me!"

"She's a married woman and I'm also trying to protect her image. She may be a stick in the mud and a daughter of an elected official, but she has no idea what's it like to be a royal. Keeping up image is simple for me! But can you see what would happen if cameras found my wife having dinner with you after leaving a night club?"

Peter nodded, understanding. "You're right. It would look bad on her." He smiled.

Naveen raised his brows at the man. "Why are you smiling?"

"You really have a it bad!"

"Because I'm looking after my wife? I'm only doing my job!"

"Sure you are! If you don't see what I'm seeing then you are as dumb as those girls who drool all over you."

Tiana left the ladies room to seeing Naveen and Peter in a heavy conversation. She hoped that her husband wasn't making any sort of threats to Peter.

"...I'm doing my job!" She heard Naveen say.

"Sure you are! If you don't see what I'm seeing then you are as dumb as those girls who drool all over you." She was puzzled by Peter's statement and asked.

"What are you two talking about?"

Naveen and Peter rose from their seats and Naveen was able to pull out Tiana's chair.

"Thank you," She glanced up at her husband who nodded.

"You're welcome."

"So what were you two discussing?" She pressed.

"You," Peter answered for them both. "Naveen was talking about driving you back home."

"Trying to get rid of me already?" She asked jokingly.

Naveen could tell that she was joking answered, "Not unless you're planning on doing the exact same thing."

She snorted.

"On that note," Peter stood up. "I'm going to wish you two a goodnight and a safe journey home!"

"Leaving already?" Tiana didn't want him to leave.

"I have a meeting to attend in the morning with the king of Genexia, who also happens to be my dear cousin. I'll see you at the ball this weekend?"

Tiana smiled, opening her mouth to speak

"We'll be there," Naveen answered for her.

Peter looked at them both before leaving. "Goodnight."

Then an awkward silence fell between the couple which was Tiana's biggest pet peeve.

"So...?" She began. "You must've gotten bored with those girls all over you."

"You seem to enjoy Peter. I had no idea you two shared a history."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"The girls surrounding you at that club."

"Oh them?" Naveen shrugged at the thought of them "They were fans. Nothing serious. Now answer my question."

Tiana picked up her fork and started playing in her salad. "Peter and I go back to when we were children."

"You dated?" Naveen asked.

"No, well, we almost but figured it would never work out with our schedules and all. Plus I had my own dreams that didn't involve being a wife at home." She then sighed. "He wanted that since we were children believe it or not. But I also know how free spirited he also is! He's a gentleman but loves the ladies. Pretty much like you."

Naveen smirked. "So you think that I'm a gentleman?"

"Of course you are! But you are a man of independence and wants to live your life freely. I'm not the kind of woman who will give up her life for anyone or anything unless it means something to my family."

"But what if you're inlove with that man?" Naveen asked, not sure as to why he asked in the first place, but went along with it.

"Nope." Tiana answered.

He was surprised by her answer. "Interesting."

She raised her brows, curious. "And why is that?"

"I've never been in love but from what I heard if the couple is inlove they would find a way to mend whatever they care for and work it out as a team." Naveen explained.

"Compromise," Tiana understood his meaning.

"Exactly!" He agreed.

"If he's worth it. I've went out on some dates and none have proven me any worth to compromise. But then again I'm just so focused that its hard for me to really go through with it."

"Are you ready to return home?" Naveen asked, ready to leave.

"Yes," Tiana answered, relieved.

"You didn't have to walk me to my, our room," Tiana said with a smile.

Naveen opened the doors. "I insist. And I'm not really in the mood to going back out."

"Bored?"

"Tired." He unbuttoned his shirt

Tiana raise a brow. "So you're staying in here for the rest of the night?"

"Yes. But I'm sleeping in that couch."

"The lounge chairs is a lot more comfortable." She suggested.

"Thanks for the suggestion," He walked to the bathroom.

Tiana couldn't help but to eye his chest and arms which were very impressive. He may have been a wild partier but he also knew how to take care of his body.

The shower running interrupted her thoughts causing her to gasp.

Did he bring a change of clothes with him?

Her questions were answered when he waked back in with a towel around his waist.

Her eyes widen causing Naveen to smirk. "Like what you see?"

She quickly turned away. "You really have no shame."

"What? I've gotten complaints before."

She rolled her eyes, standing. "I'm going to take a bath," She grabbed her night gown and rushed into the bathroom.

Naveen chuckled but not before eyeing her derriere. One of his favourite assets from his wife. She may an uptight good girl, but she also have some spirit and spunk in her. Tonight she even showed a light side when she joked in form of a question.

Being married to her for eight months hasn't been the worse thing except she having no interest in sleeping with him.

Not that it was important.

He did need to fix their marriage and at least form some kind of alliance with her. And for her to stay away from men. He didn't get why he became so angry whenever she was around other men. She's extremely beautiful and carries herself as graceful as any woman he's ever been with. The more he thought about her the more he realized how interested he was in her.

"Ooh I needed that!" Tiana walked out in a satin night gown before slipping on her matching robe.

"You look beautiful." Naveen said from the chaise lounge chair across the room.

She smiled. "Thank you. You look...half naked.

Naveen glanced down at his pajama bottoms and being shirtless. "Half dressed and I appreciate whatever compliment your eyes and mouth has given me."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were going to do that," Naveen teased.

"The things you say make me do that," Tiana sat at her vanity and opened up a bottle of body lotion.

Naveen watched as she applied some on her arms. "Smells good. What is that vanilla..."

"Jasmine Vanilla," She corrected, slightly lifting her leg to apply some there.

Naveen watched for a second, thankful for not wearing a shirt. He felt a bit heated and had to look away. While getting up he grabbed a pillow from the bed before going back to the other side of the room on his chaise lounge couch.

Tiana closed the bottle and stood before looking back at her husband. "Comfortable?"

"It's not the bed, but it's good enough."

She smiled, sitting on the bed.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not used to sleeping in the same room as you."

Naveen laid back, his head on his hands. "There's a first time for everything I suppose."

"I suppose," Tiana got in the bed noticing how huge it was for the first time. If they were somewhat closer she'd let him sleep in it. Far on the other end that is. "Well, goodnight! I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight." Naveen said, watching her turn off her lap on the nightstand knowing he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon and wondering why did he even come back home with her.

'You've got it really bad'

He shook his head at Peter's words. "No I do not."

"What was that, Naveen?" Tiana asked.

"Heh. Don't let those bedbugs bite," Naveen said and could sense her eye rolling.

"Just to let you know I did rolled my eyes." She confirmed with humour in her tone.

Naveen smiled. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't, mi benita."


	5. Rolling Stone 2Ma Belle Princess Kiss

The Prime Minister's Daughter

Rolling Stone Pt 2/Ma Belle Princess Kiss

The next couple of days were productive for the prince and princess. Naveen was with his father the king while Tiana was spending most of her days with the queen doing photo ops at different events such as school openings and a special visit at the brand new children's hospital. Tiana fell in love with the children there and couldn't wait to visit them again.

"They were so sweet, Nagina!"

"Yes, they were!" The queen agreed. "You will make a wonderful mother someday!"

Tiana's smile then vanished after that and glanced out the car window.

Nagina sighed at her silence. "Tiana darling, I know that you and my son aren't at the best of terms, but—

"I think I'm going to have tea in my room. It looks like its going to rain for the rest of the day and there is this book I have been meaning to get to." Tiana wasn't in the mood for any lectures on being an obedient wife for anybody.

"Tiana..."

"Nagina?" She looked at her mother-in-law, knowing where the topic was headed.

"It is very important that you produce an heir—

"We're not ready for children." She interrupted.

"Or is it that you're not ready to consummate your marriage?"

"It really isn't any of your business what my husband and I do together, Nagina." Tiana grew frustrated. "And we were having such a nice day together."

"Yes, we were, and still are. My only concern—

"The countries are merged and secured. What more do you really want?"

"A grandchild would be nice before I die." Nagina confessed.

Tiana frowned, looking back at the woman in concern. "Are you sick?"

Nagina blinked quickly, suppressing her tears. "I am. Though it will be quite a while before the physician will come with my results. I already know that it must be the same illness my mother had as well as her mother before her."

"Oh, Nagina," Tianna took her hand, feeling guilty.

"Please do not share this with Naveen! I want to be the one who tells him. The king already knows." Nagina put her hand over her daughter-in-law's.

"Promise me that you and my son will at least try to get along enough to..."

Tiana felt that she was in a tough position. She wasn't ready to go that far with Naveen, but knowing that Nagina could be dying without seeing a grandchild would be her biggest regret.

With a sigh, Tiana said, "I'll really think about it."

"What a successful meeting!" Kabir beamed to his son who was standing by the window. He noticed him deep in thought. "Who are you looking at?"

Naveen exhaled, stepping away from the window. "No one!"

Kabir looked out the window to see Nagina and Tiana walking toward the entrance, he smiled. "The queen and princess have returned."

"Looks like its about to rain!" Naveen glanced out at the grey clouds.

But Kabir wasn't convinced. "I doubt you were watching the clouds and I do not blame you! Tiana is a very beautiful young woman. Have you two consummated?" When Naveen didn't answer he chuckled. "Really Naveen! By now you'd have seized what you wanted and move on to the next! What's so different about this woman? Is she not your wife?"

"Of course she's my wife, but she isn't interested in any of...we want to live our lives!"

"You can do that as man and wife!" Kabir pointed out.

But Naveen wasn't convinced. "She's the type of woman who wants to have the moon and stars!"

"What?" Kabir was confused with the term.

"She wants to be inlove when...why am I telling you this? You've never been in love with mother!" He pointed out.

"You do not have to be in love to have sex, Naveen! You of all people know this!"

"Tiana is different! She's...she's not like the other women I've known." He admitted.

"So she isn't as boring as you thought she was?" Kabir questioned.

"No, she isn't but...I don't know what or how I should feel...faldi fraldonza!" Naveen picked up a small glass and poured some bourbon into it.

"Drinking isn't going to fix the problem, son! You must face it!" Kabir explained in humour. "You obviously have some feelings for—

"I have no feelings for her!" Naveen denied. "I—

"Whether you want to believe it or not I do have feelings for your mother. I will go as far as to say that I love her. I may not show it around you or anyone but I do! And the way I saw you glancing at Tiana I can say that you too have feelings that you aren't familiar with."

Naveen waved at his father in denial. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You haven't been out in two days in a row! And you've spent the night in the honeymoon suite with your wife"

"What we do in our suite is none of your concern."

Kabir laughed and raised his hands in defense. "I never said that. I'm only trying to help..." He watched his son down another drink. "Son, you should slow down!"

"I'm good! I'm staying in again tonight."

"With the postponement of Dançcah de Outonoh should give you Tiana plenty of time to better prepare for the event."

"Why was it postponed again?"

"That Genexian King and his meddling is the cause. Stealing our theme and design for his awful birthday celebration. I will never understand his appeal."

"He fights dirty like his father use to," Naveen reminded him before taking one more shot. "Goodnight old man!

I have a birthday party to attend tonight!"

"And you do not want get too drunk! We don't need you embarrassing the family!"

Naveen downed one more drink before opening the door.

"I'll see you later!" Kabir exclaimed as the door shut.

Tiana helped mince onions, peppers and spices while Eriq diced the whole chicken she baked in preparation for tonight's dinner. Though she kept her distance from the chef, she still had a connection with the man through cooking. They didn't have to say much. The cooking did everything.

Eriq knew the princess had some feelings for him and despite his place in the castle he still wanted her to be more than a cooking partner. The past several weeks were a minor setback for him but as the weeks gone by there was the princess eating her way back into the kitchen, prepping away.

"Are you done with mincing your majesty?"

Tiana smiled. "I've done everything except the carrots."

Eriq knew this was his opportunity for getting close with Tiana. He walked over, checked the minced vegetables before facing her.

"Everything looks delicious."

She saw the lust in his blue eyes and blushed away.

But Eriq placed his hand on her cheek. "You don't have to shy away from me." He inched his face closer to hers.

Tiana saw Eriq inch near her but she stepped away. "Eriq..."

He stepped up to her. "My princess—

"More like my princess, Chef" Naveen said, walking into the kitchen eyeing the two. "Was I interrupting anything?"

Eriq bowed at the prince. "No your majesty."

Tiana walked over to Naveen. "I was mincing vegetables for tonight's dinner. Your father requested Chicken soup. I was going to prepare the noodles as well."

Naveen glanced back at the minced vegetables. "Is that all you were doing?" He laughed.

Tiana could smell the liquor and knew he's been drinking.

"You know, I can do this with my eyes closed." He said

"Mince?" She asked, surprised. "You minced vegetables before?"

"Well, no, but it can't be that difficult."

Tiana smirked and handed him a knife. "Be my guest."

Naveen was drinking but he wasn't that confident in handling food. Then there was his ego because Eriq was watching.

So he took the large carrot and placed the knife on it and began sawing at it. He went on sawing until he was able to cut through.

"One..."

Tiana suppressed her laughter.

He sawed again and got the same results. "This is harder than it looks."

"Step aside, mister." She took the knife from him. "Watch and learn." And chopped in perfection.

Naveen opened his mouth in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Here, let me show you." She stood behind him making the prince chuckle. "You're so tiny. Why don't I get behind you..."

Tiana stepped in front of him, his hand under hers. The position felt intimate, the way a couple is supposed to be.

Naveen focused on how Tiana guided him through the mincing and couldn't help but to notice how close her back was to his front. The whiff of her vanilla lingered his nose distracted him, but he stayed focus, stepping closer to her.

Tiana felt him slightly against her and held her breath. His cologne was intoxicating, but she remained focused.

"O-okay, do you got it now?"

Naveen smirked, hearing his wife's shaken voice. He inched his lips closer to her ear. "Perhaps."

Tiana closed her eyes after feeling his breath hit against her ear. Her lower abdomen felt strange, and the warm and tight feeling between her legs immediately reacted to her husband in a way it's never before.

Naveen didn't know if it was the alcohol, but Tiana was making him feel ways no woman has ever made him feel. From possessiveness to him being turned on by everything she does.

At this point the mincing lesson ended as he took his hand with hers and his lips pressed against her ear.

A soft moan escaped Tiana's mouth, pressing her back on his front. She felt Naveen's lips kiss down her jaw and neck.

Tiana could no longer hold back and felt Naveen's lips pressed against hers.

A glass shuddering from behind broke their trance.

The couple turned to see Eriq already sweeping up the broken glass.

Tiana rested a hand on her lips while Naveen still held her in his arms.

"My apologies your majesties. The bowl slipped from my hands." Eriq said, feeling envious and proud of his distraction.

Tiana pulled away from her husband "Its alright, Eriq. Accidents happens..." She said awkwardly then looked up at Naveen. "I should be getting ready for um, that birthday celebration. You know how King Gilles hates tardiness."

Naveen could tell that Tiana was confused about her feelings and decided to help her out.

"Tiana, I—

"I'll see you in an hour!" She dashed out of the kitchen.

Naveen turned back to Eriq and he could've sworn he saw a satisfied smirk on his thin lips.

But Naveen decided to take the high road and not say a word to the chef. He too had to get ready for the birthday celebration of a rival who happens to be a friend of Tiana's.

Tiana glanced at the mirror of herself after her glam team was finished getting her ready for the King of Genexia's 21st birthday party. She and Naveen were invited months in advance and despite the outcome of the kingdoms with Giodonia, they wanted to the world to see how they remained on peaceful terms.

"Girl, you are wearing that dress!" Beamed Ayeesha.

"The prince will be all over you!" Renee chimed in.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "No, thank you." And did a spin in her blue dress.

Heidi wiped away a tear. "You look like the princess that you are!"

Tiana's bun on top of her head and tiara finished the look.

"You have the tiniest waist!" Renee said. "As jealous as I am, you better be eating that food Genexian food! Their moussakas are to die for!"

Tiana couldn't agree more. She made the dish for the king's sister a couple years ago and will never forget their reaction. Gilles was prince at the time and less intense while his sister was so bubbly as she still is. She smiled at the memory.

"We better get you down with Prince Naveen before he sends his guards up here again.

Tiana picked up her hand purse. "I'm ready."

Naveen waited impatiently for his wife as he wore a tux and his Maldonian prince ring with the royal crest engraved on it. He has been waiting on his wife for forty-five minutes and was about to send his guard to fetch for her again when he heard heels clacking.

His honey coloured eyes glanced up and saw his wife walking down the stairs with a small smile on her lips.

He was awestruck at how beautiful she looked.

And Tiana knew it.

"My apologies for my delay."

Naveen had to stare at her, she was perfection. His irritation no longer there. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks felt warm and was grateful for her dark skin. "Why, thank you."

Naveen knew she was blushing and took her hand. "We should leave if we're going to make it on time."

Tiana nodded and walked alongside him out the door.

They made it to the Genexian palace in record time and had no trouble getting into the party as they were both expected to be there.

Tiana could smell the food and felt a slight growl in her stomach. Now regretting not eating the snack that was sent to her earlier from Eriq while getting ready.

Naveen noticed her hand on her tummy and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," She answered.

"Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana of Maldonia!" Said the announcer.

"It is such a pleasure to see you two again!" Greeted Peter who glanced at Naveen. "You cleaned up nicely."

Naveen shrugged. "I know."

Peter then looked Tiana up and down. "Wow, you're stunning!"

Tiana smiled. "You also cleaned up well, Peter."

Naveen couldn't stand the way the man was gawking at his wife, so he placed a hand on her lower back. "Yes, yes. It was a pleasure to see you again. Where will we be eating?"

Peter stretched out his arm. "Come. My cousin is expecting you two!"

Tiana felt Naveen's hand on her back and walked with him into the dinnerhall where many of the guests were already seated at a table that look like it could go for miles.

"I see my two most anticipated guests has finally decided to join us!" Gilles, The young Genexian king said in sarcasm.

The young Maldonian couple walked over to the king. Naveen nodded his head. "My apologies. Thank you for the invite."

Tiana noticed that Naveen's apology did not meet his eyes.

King Gilles smiled regardless, and took Tiana's hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Prince Naveen…and to your very lovely wife Princess Tiana." He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "I look forward to sharing a dance with you this evening."

Tiana saw the lust in his eyes and knew Naveen saw it as well.

"Come, have a seat!" He gestured to the two chairs nearest to his as he sat at the head of the table. "Tiana sit here, Naveen sit there."

The Maldonian royals followed instructions as a servant led them to their seats, Naveen quickly noticed Tiana sitting nearest the Genexian king. "The first entrees should be arriving shortly. I hope it is to your most highest of standards."

Tiana didn't know if he was being serious or sarcastic, even if she has history with the king's sister and cousin, she knew enough about him to being a gentleman in her presence.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sure whatever you serve us will be delicious."

Gilles gave her a wink before glancing over at Naveen. "Your lovely wife is an excellent cook and the toughest critic of all culinary."

"Yes, she certainly is," Naveen agreed, seeing Tiana and could tell the compliments were making her blush. Even behind her calm and poise demeanor he could easily read when she's blushing or feeling shy. She blinks a lot more than normal and she unknowingly plays with her fingers.

As the first soup and entrée comes and goes next was the first course which consist of lemon chicken with roasted vegetables. The dessert was baklava and Tiana was actually quite impressed. She could tell both Naveen and Gilles were staring her down throughout the dinner. She was also aware of Naveen not caring for the Genexian king. Not a lot of people were fond of him, even her father who got along with everyone wasn't a fan.

But in her honest opinion, she didn't mind Gilles. He had a sort of dark charismatic personality and it worked for him.

"…I hope my baklava is up to your standards dear princess."

Tiana glanced over at Gilles and his blue eyes staring at her brown eyes.

"Everything was wonderful. Thank you."

"No, thank you, beautiful."

Naveen was beyond annoyed by the exchange and the way that bastard flirted with his wife.

He shook his head and found this the perfect excuse for them to leave the table as everyone else was…Dancing!

"Come Tiana, let's get some exercise."

Tiana took his hand as he helped her up.

"Leaving already?" Gilles asked.

"If you don't mind I'd like to share a dance with my wife." Naveen said, not waiting for a response from the king.

Tiana felt as if she was being rush to the dancefloor and was about to stop Naveen when he led them out with the other couples who were in the middle of a slow dance.

Tiana instantly felt insecure. "Did we really need to dance?"

Naveen raised a brow. "What's wrong with dancing?" And felt her foot step over his. "Ouch! Now I see..."

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized and was so embarrassed that she got out of his arms, walking towards the outdoor terrace of the ballroom.

Naveen followed, forgetting about Gilles as he found her alone by the center of a maze garden. He grew concern.

"Tiana, what's wrong?"

She hugged herself, not able to look at him. "I've never been good at dancing...my poor daddy even hired the greatest choreographers of the tri-kingdom and I still couldn't get any of the steps right. The last instructor walked out after I stepped on his foot during most of the Tri-Waltz."

Naveen genuinely felt bad for her, and decided to assist her the same way she did him earlier.

He stood before her and did a small bow.

Tiana looked at him, confused.

He then gently took her hand. "If I can mince, you can dance." And she tensed in his arms.

"Relax, mi benita. Let loose and let the music get into your soul and bring it to life!"

The jazz tune played beautifully through the opened doors and out into the garden as Tiana stepped her foot forward while Naveen stepped his foot stepped back. They did this several times and out of nowhere he stepped back and made her do a spin.

She gasped, not expecting the random move.

Naveen chuckled and brought her in his arms.

She looked up at him, their eyes gazing at one another.

"Listen to that smooth jazz, yes, mi benita, like that…"

Tiana shivered at how low his voice was, yet her entire body seemed to follow every demand he threw at her.

Naveen felt Tiana melt into his arms, her feet not once stepping on his as soon as he took over and noticed how natural her flow was. She seem to never notice it.

"You are very good at this," He said, his honey coloured eyes gazing down at her brown eyes.

Tiana couldn't believe how everything came together and for the first time decided to relax and let loose into the music.

Naveen then lifted Tiana in the air and she stretched her arms out with her toe pointed perfectly.

He brought her back down in his arms and slowly dipped her. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down at his wife. She smiled and he returned it as their faces inched close together, and like magic their lips touched.

Naveen deepened it when his tongue entered her mouth.

Tiana gasped, opening her mouth and following suit.

"Mmm…" she moaned but then opened her eyes when she thought she saw a flash.

Placing her hands on his chest. "Naveen." She could barely speak.

"Yes, mi benita…" Naveen couldn't contain himself as his lips pressed against the corner of her full lips.

"Ahm. Mm." Tiana wanted to leave his arms, but he felt too good. She shivered when his lips touched her neck. Her nether regions felt tight and heated once again. The pearl between her legs feeling extra sensitive.

Naveen truly hated that he was in the middle of a maze garden because if he were in their bedroom, he'd throw Tiana in the bed and show her how many times he can make her moan.

But of course that'll be after he properly show her the art of lovemaking and what's it like to become one with a person.

This time it was he who broke the kiss. Licking his lips, savoring her taste. He groaned. "Mi benita…"

Tiana stepped away awkwardly. "I-I'm—

"Do not apologize for doing something as natural as kissing."

Tiana noticed how serious he looked when making the statement.

Suddenly, flashing of a camera interrupted them.

"Isn't that the lovely sight."

Naveen and Tiana turned their head towards the young king who held a dark smirk.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to share a dance with your wife."

Before Naveen could decline, Tiana curtseyed and took his hand.

Gilles smiled. "Thank you."

Naveen watched the young king take his wife, the woman he was in a full blown makeout session not even five minutes ago away from him.

Gilles led Tiana to the ballroom floor and started the dance.

"So how is life as a Maldonian princess?"

Tiana gave him a smile, grateful for the distraction. "Wonderful. Couldn't be happier."

"I have to admit that Naveen looks like he's finally found a woman to settle down with." Gilles said. "And on top of that won over your father."

Tiana raised a brow. "You're still dwelling over not ruling Giodonia are you?"

Gilles hand lowered down her back. "Of course I am, I mean your father and I were wrapping up negotiations before Kabir got in the way."

Tiana, now feeling irritated, felt his hand lower in top of her derriere. She took his hand away from her backside and guided up higher up her back.

Gilles chuckled. "You know I always had a crush on you. And I thought the idea of you being queen would've convinced your father—

"Gilles, the song is over. Thank you for the dance." Tiana said as she stopped dancing.

But Gilles held on to her. "Your father sold you to the devil, Tiana. I would've given you a better life as queen."

She frowned Gilles confused, offended and hurt. "I wasn't sold—

"You're a beautiful woman, Tiana. Your father naturally wanted what's best for his daughter. I wasn't the only ruler who wanted you. There were dozens of other Kings, Princes and Prime Ministers from various countries who wanted you and your father's country."

She shook her head in disbelief, her father wouldn't do that to her would he?

Gilles smirked and kept going. "Having the country would've been nice but to have you Tiana…you have no idea of the magic you carry…your father knew."

Tiana felt sick, stepping back she hurried away.

Naveen rushed over, looking around the room. "Where's my wife?"

"She wanted to be left alone." Gilles said.

Naveen glared at his nemeses. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth." Was his answer.

Naveen didn't have time for the man's childish games.

"I will say that she is a nice piece to have. I'd give my entire kingdom and country's wellbeing to have her in my bed."

Naveen would've confronted the king but knew how much of an instigator he was so he kept on with searching for his missing wife.

"Your majesty! The princess is upset and in the car ready to depart." Explained his valet.

"That's a good idea..." He said, getting escorted to the car where he found her clearly looking upset.

"Tiana..." He scooted beside her.

"I don't want to talk right now." Her voice clearly sounding upset, she hugging herself was also an indication.

"I don't know what Gilles told you but know this—

"Not now, Naveen!" She turned away from him.

Naveen respected her wish and sat quietly as the car drove away from the Genexian palace.

The drive seemed longer but they also weren't rushing down the highway like a bat out of hell as Tiana put it earlier on their way to the birthday celebration.

He chuckled at her idioms and phrases. They were very American.

Tiana glanced back at him. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about your American phrases from earlier. A bat out of hell."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "What's so funny about that? The driver acted as if life didn't matter. And we still ended up there late as a groom on his wedding day."

"You see, there you go again!" Naveen pointed at her.

Tiana had to smile at that. "I actually made that one up."

"Really now?" Naveen laughed. "And here I thought you were not funny!"

"You think I'm funny?"

"You are very funny, smart, beautiful, talented..."

"Talented, smart and funny." Tiana said.

"And beautiful." He added.

She smiled at him. "I've heard that I'm beautiful my entire life, so hearing it doesn't have the same meaning as being funny, smart and talented."

"Why can't you be them all?" Naveen asked, placing his hand over hers.

Tiana sighed, turned back to him, never letting go of his hand over hers. "My daddy. I love and respect him so much, but he never saw me as an equal. Just his beautiful daughter that so happens to be born a girl. He never wanted me to do anything except go to school, marry a wealthy and powerful man because it's what I'm supposed to do."

Naveen could see the disappointment when talking about her father and knew he and other men had something to do with it. But he had to let her know that he was different.

"I'm not like your father or Gilles or all those other men."

"That maybe true and all but your country didn't need to depend on another to be safe. Giodonia always had issues beyond the attacks, it's people, my people needed protection as well. I remember Gilles coming over on many visits and my father visiting his as well. I didn't think the meetings involved me without me actually being there."

Naveen watched as she hugged herself again. It made him want to bring her in his arms and reassure that she will be safe and alright with him.

His father advised against him telling Tiana the truth.

But since when has he followed any of his father's advise?

"I don't know what your parents told you about King Gilles—

"That he's arrogant and a flirt like you?" She said and noticed him trying to keep a straight face but knew he was somehow being serious. "Okay, what is it?"

"Liked Maldonia, he wanted to take your country as his own like we have, but instead of making agreements like everyone else, he was going to take it by force and war once he learned that his country was no longer in the running."

Tiana didn't hear her mother or father explain into exact detail and was surprised to hear at how open and honest Naveen was being.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Naturally with me being the crown prince, my father and your father informed me. It was all for your protection."

She asked, confused by that statement. "My protection?"

"Yes, Gilles wanted you in exchange for Giodonia, Floridonia and the island of Lisle."

She frowned, shocked at what she was hearing. "What?"

Naveen sighed, "Gilles wanted you and was willing to start a war for you." Tiana shook her head in disbelief.

"Once your father realized how obsessed he was getting he cut everything off and contacted my father. Who of course agreed on our engagement."

Tiana stared at Naveen in shock. Though she shouldn't be. The marriage was an arrangement regardless of who the groom was.

Naveen wanted to put her in his arms but out of respect he remained on his side with his hand over hers, his thumb rubbing over her hand.

"I've personally seen how he treats women. While I'm about fun, I respect the word no and boundaries. He doesn't. I'll take it further that it is illegal for a wife to deny her husband's bed."

Tiana shuddered, thinking about how many times she had to guide the young king's hand from over her backside over the years and how low his hand was tonight.

She then sighed with her hands covering her face. "Tonight has been such a disaster."

"Not the entire night," Naveen said.

Tiana saw the smirk on his lips and couldn't help but to feel the heat on her face, unknowingly playing with her fingers.

Naveen laughed. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Unknowingly playing with your fingers."

She realized what she was doing and stopped.

He crossed his long leg, his ankle resting on his knee with the back of his head resting on his hands. "Its very easy to read your feelings."

Tiana frowned. "Oh, it is?"

"Yes."

"Then what am I thinking now?"

"How honoured you are to have kissed the lips of the unbelievably handsome prince Naveen of Maldonia."

She snorted. "That kiss was one of the worse I've ever experienced."

That got Naveen out of his cocky stance. He now stared at her dumbfounded.

Tiana laughed this time. "Now who's feelings are easy to read."

Naveen's honey coloured eyes squinted at her. "You princess are playing very dirty."

"Sometimes you gotta play dirty to win."

Naveen met her gaze and noticed the smirk on her lips.

Just then, their car door opened.

"Welcome home your majesties." Said their driver.

Tiana was first to leave the car and Naveen followed. It was well passed midnight when they arrived home a five whole minutes later when they reached their suite.

"Finally, we're home!" She plopped on the bed then looked at her husband who returned the look. "What?"

Naveen thought about bringing up their kisses from this evening in the kitchen and at the birthday celebrations then quickly changed his mind.

"I want you to know that you have an ally in me."

Tiana could hear how genuine he was and how it reached his eyes. She couldn't help but to give him a smile. "Thank you."

Naveen nodded "Goodnight mi benita."

Tiana sat up on her bed, watching her husband walk to the other side of the room onto his chaise lounge. The kisses they shared were passionate and so full of fire that it made her toes curled.

Perhaps this marriage was starting to become one? I mean, she liked him enough to have kissed him without being told to.

He was even being protective of her.

Her gaze went to the now tired prince and actually appreciated the masculinity of how his muscles flexed and how strong his back looked as he unbuttoned his shirt. She then wondered how would he feel if she ran her hands...

She blushed at the thought and noticed that she was playing with her fingers.

Naveen turned when he felt like he was being watched and saw Tiana blushing while unknowingly playing with her fingers. He could no longer suppress how he felt. He had fallen for her and even if it was way before their shared kisses, tonight confirmed that the man of a thousand dates is finally a man in love.

He must have been deep in thought because now Tiana was in a modest but lovely night gown. She looked beautiful in everything she wore. Her curly hair now fell pass her shoulders.

"Naveen?"

His head turned towards his wife as she walked over to him "Tiana?"

She stopped right before him. "I have been thinking about…us and the kiss…kisses and um, I know we had our bad start—

"Yes," Naveen was anxious for her to continue.

"I like you."

His heart beat against his chest. "Really? You like me?"

She nodded.

He took her hand to his. "I lo-like you, too."

"Good! Because I want us to be friends and see where this will take us."

His smile quickly faded. "Friends?"

She noticed his reaction and held onto his hands. "We're married and are in it for the long run. I want us to court like a regular couple, get to know more and more about each other. I enjoy learning about you and also teaching you more mincing techniques."

Naveen saw the hope in her brown eyes and as much as he wanted to kiss her, he saw what she meant and almost liked the idea.

"Would you like for me to take you on romantic dates?" He asked.

"I'd like that and also us making our own dinner together," She smiled. "We can also go out dancing."

Naveen had to touch her face so he brush his hand against her cheek and whispered, "Mi benita…"

Tiana placed her hand over his free hand. "Yes…" And closed her eyes.

Naveen loved her idea, but he couldn't just be friends. So his lips instantly touched hers.

Tiana returned the kiss and let out a soft moan.

Naveen ended the kiss, both catching their breaths. "Do friends kiss like that?"

She could only shake her head.

"That's what I thought." He kissed her again, his tongue taking control of her sweet mouth. "Mm…"

The way his deep voice moaned against her mouth caused her womaness to heat up and moist. Her arms now over his broad shoulders, her tip toes in the floor she too entered her tongue, tasting him as well.

"I want to be more than friends," Naveen started kissing in her neck. "So we will start our courting as more than friends, share kisses like these." He pressed his lip on her soft brown cheek.

Tiana let out another moan, expelling her idea of taking it slow. "Yes, Naveen. I want that too."

"Tomorrow evening after my final meeting of the day with my father I want to take you to dinner and dancing."

Tiana glanced up and smiled. "It's a date."


End file.
